There Through it All
by bbrown12
Summary: As young children Clary, Jace, and Jonathon are all raised by Valentine. Until, tragedy brings only Jace and Clary to continue their lives at the Institute. Jace & Clary have always been close and believe that they have left all those horrors behind them. Jace is starting to wonder if he feels more for her than he ever thought but, someone from their past is back and out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction. I've been reading them for awhile now and decided to give my own ideas a shot! Disclaimer: I don't own anything ya-da ya-da. Possible lemons. **

Jace turned the knob and thrust the door open. Instantly, he heard a sharp thud against the door. Jace reached into the darkness and turned on the light. He first looked to the bed where hoping to hell he would find Clary. He filled with relief when he was met with two emerald-green eyes looking back at him in bewilderment. Confused by her reaction, he turned to the door and found a silver dagger imbedded in the wood, inches from his head.

Jace realized his fault as Clary now looking annoyed simply asked "Can I help you?!"

Jace regained his calm and sarcastic composure and replied "You know there really isn't a need for you to be sleeping with a dagger underneath your pillow" as he yanked the dagger from the door and twisted in his hands.

Clary rolled her eyes and snorted as she climbed out of bed "We both know that you have slept with a seraph blade under yours since we got here 10 years ago."

Jace watched her as she sauntered over to him. She was wearing dark booty shorts and a faded blue, loose-fitting tank top. He noted her lack of bra by the bare swells of her breasts peeking through the sides. Her face was fresh and bare of makeup. The only distraction from her porcelain skin being the slight dust of freckles across her face and the red curls against her temples that had escaped from her bun. Inside Jace was still reeling from his dream and just wanted to stare and memorize every part of her but, he saw the questioning look in her eyes.

With a smirk Jace asked "So, how did you sleep?"

Unconvinced by his exterior Clary replied "You mean before you came barging in? Slightly too heavy I would say because that dagger should have been imbedded in your head." She crossed her arms against her chest and frowned at the dagger in thought.

"Don't be too upset," Jace said as he flipped the dagger in the air only to catch it and hurl it at the wall. "It's not your fault that I have amazing reflexes." Jace smirked at the dagger that was now pinned directly in the head of a demon. One of Clary's many drawings of the Shadow World that were scattered across her walls.

Clary didn't turn around; she didn't need to see to know that the dagger hit right where he intended, she just stared at Jace expectantly. Jace looked back to Clary or down to her as he stood about a foot taller.

"Or maybe you just need more practice, which is exactly why I am here. Come on its 6a.m, we need to train." It wasn't a complete lie but the excuse rolled easily off Jace's tongue. Never the less, it seemed to satisfy her.

She gave a small smile "Good idea. Two minutes and I'll meet you in the training room." She turned around and started toward the bathroom door but turned back and said "Wait, do I get breakfast?"

Jace rolled his eyes with impatience but smiled "How does an apple sound?"

"Ooh, my favorite." She replied with slight sarcasm and a laugh.

Clary turned back around and walked toward the bathroom, pulling her tank top over her head in the process. Jace hesitated only a moment to stare at the slight dimples in her lower back before closing the door and making his way back to his room.

Once inside his room, Jace headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, but once in there he could only stare at his reflection lost in thought. Jace was on edge.

_It was only a dream._ He thought to himself.

But it had felt so real. He looked down at his hands. In his mind, he saw them covered in blood as Clary's lifeless body lay in front of him. Jace gripped the sink, his knuckles white._ No. Not her. Not Clary._

The knock at the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Jace, let's go! Everybody is already in the training room. Sebastian says he wants to spar with you… Oh and Clary says don't forget her apple!" Alec shouted through the bedroom door.

Jace sensed Alec's retreat back to the training room and quickly brushed his teeth and changed into a wife beater and training pants. As he walked down the hallway to the training room Jace resolved to figure it out later. But right then, the one thing he knew, the one thing he knew all his life, was that he would do anything to protect her.

Clary, flat on her back, gasped as she felt the air return to her lungs. "Jace, if you knock the wind out of me one more time, by the angel, I will see to it that pretty boy face of yours never again sees the light of day!" she screamed.

Jace was breathing hard. He knew he was being rough on her today but, he needed to know that if the time came she would be able to defend herself. Granted she's been training as a Shadowhunter her whole life and the extra angel blood running through her veins probably didn't hurt either. However, one can never be over prepared.

"Clary, you are not looking alive here. Don't tell me to go easy on you. Is a _greater demon_ going to take is easy on you?!" Jace said. His voice strained.

Clary, eyes wide and teeth clenched, looked offended. "I think I'm well enough equipped to handle it, don't you?" She spat.

Clary swiftly stood and turned on her heel, headed for the door. The others, who were working different training measures around the room, turned their attention to the commotion.

"Hey, we're not done here!" Jace lurched after Clary. Before he could grab her shoulder, Clary round-house kicked him in the jaw. Jace flew to the side and landed on the mat with a loud bang. He could taste blood in his mouth, his jaw was probably broken. By the time he looked up Clary was already gone.

Jace saw Alec rushing over in concern. Alec rolled Jace to his back. Jace began to shake his head then winced at the pain that it caused to his jaw.

Seeing Jace was still conscious Alec relaxed. He sat back and in resolve he simply asked, "How about an _iratze_?" Jace clenched his eyes closed but, gave Alec a thumbs-up.

With a freshly drawn healing rune and a bag of ice Jace lazily opened Clary's bedroom door and sat down on her bed. He could hear her in the shower. He began to count the cracks in the wooden floor to keep his imagination from wandering to those images… Jace looked up as the bathroom door flew open. Clary walked out wrapped in a white fluffy towel. She didn't startle at Jace sitting on her bed, she was use to him being there. Without even looking at him, she grabbed a v-neck t-shirt and pair of jeans from her dresser. She walked straight back to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Jace let out a large sigh and fell back on the mattress, tossing the stupid bag of ice to the floor. He rolled over to the wall and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he felt the bed deepen next to him. He rolled to face her but, found his face pressed into her side. Instead of pulling back he simply breathed her in and leaned into further. She was sitting up against the head-board, her knees bent with her arms resting atop them. She looked down at Jace with a smirk as his face nuzzled her side.

"mm mmmmm." She heard him mumble. She grabbed a fistful of his golden curls and through his head back on to the pillow.

"Ow! I said I'm sorry!" He said his face screwed up in mock pain.

"Oh, yeah? What for?" She retorted, her attitude clear.

Jace sat up on his elbow and rested his head in his hand. He looked up at her with his infamous smirk "That you're a pain in my ass." He stated.

Clary let out a soft laugh. She shoved Jace playfully, her anger gone. Clary relaxed and grabbed her sketch book. Jace watched her bow her head over her sketchbook in concentration. He watched as the early noon light cascaded over her features. The sunlight made her red hair look like it was glowing with fire. He had always thought Clary was beautiful but, more and more recently he was beginning to realize just how much she meant to him.

"Eh hem." He was brought out of his thoughts by Clary clearing her throat. She was looking at him quizzically.

"You are doing it again." She said. "Like there is something you are not telling me…" She was searching his eyes now.

Jace sat up now and placed his hands on either side of her face. He spoke in seriousness. "Listen, Clary. I know I was hard on you in training but, I want you to understand that no matter what happens I just need to know you are safe."

Clary was caught off guard by his sincerity. She and Jace have been best friends their whole lives. It was obvious that they would stick together through anything. But, why now did she need protecting? Jace let his hands fall from her face but, still stared at her in worry. Clary could sense his distress.

"Is this about Valentine?" She demanded. "Jace have you heard something?! You have to tell me!" Clary was beginning to shout in panic. "You can't worry about protecting me; we have to think about everyone else! Our angel—" Jace clamped his hand over mouth. No one could know the experiments Valentine had done to them.

"Shhhhh! Calm down or they will hear you!" He whispered harshly.

Clary pushed his hand away and looked at him with a scowl.

"Clary you know your dad is dead." Jace said softly.

"Along with Jonathan…" Clary added robotically. She looked down at her lap in sadness. Jace frowned in pity. He thought back to that fateful night.

_Jace lay bruised and bleeding in the corner of the cellar. His hands and feet bound with rope; Valentine's quick fix, to keep the nine-year old from lashing out again. Jace was just coming to. His vision blurred. He saw in the other corner was Clary. Only eight years old, she was holding herself crying, her yellow nightgown now covered in dirt. _

"_Stop it or I'll deal with you now, instead of later!" He heard Valentine growl at her. _

_He looked to the center of the room. There he saw Valentine painting a pentagram on the ground. Kneeling in the center of it was Jonathan. The ten-year old was shirtless. Demonic runes painted in blood adorned his chest. His dark black hair was matted to his forehead and he stared impassively at the ground. _

_Jace knew what was going on. Valentine in his conquest for power over the Downworlders wanted to create a new, superior being. He had secretly fed his pregnant wife Jocelyn demon blood, in hopes the child would have supernatural abilities. To his disappointment, besides his deep black irises, Jonathan's strength and speed barely surpassed that of a normal Shadowhunter. He then decided he needed something more powerful, an angel. He summoned and captured the angel Ithuriel, then fed his blood to Jace's mother Celine. Valentine found Celine on the streets, young, widowed, and with child. He claimed to take her in out of the kindness in his heart… When Jocelyn was once again with child he did the same. _

_As Jace and Clary grew he saw their advancements. Jace was physically exceptional when it came to combat and Clary could create and enhance runes. But they were too kind, too moral. Not the ruthless warriors Valentine needed. So, despite all of their skills, Valentine focused on Jonathan. He observed that when visibly angry, the boy's abilities heightened. It was this that brought them there that night. Valentine was going to sacrifice Sebastian's mortality so that his demonic side may reign true. He planned to dispose of Jace and Clary once he was finished. _

_Celine and Jocelyn were already dead. In fear, Clary told them of Valentines plot. They confronted Valentine and threatened to turn him into the Clave. For their treachery, he slaughtered them. After seeing his mother cold and lifeless, Jace attacked. Despite his growing abilities, Valentine over powered him. He was awaking now just in time. Valentine left the room to retrieve another spell book. _

"_Jonathan, it's not too late! We can all get out of here." Jace's voice was a strained whisper. _

_Jonathan didn't move but, his brow deepened. Jace and Jonathan had been together since he was born. They were best friends. He wouldn't give up on him now? _

"_Please, Jonathan. Help me. Help Clary, she needs you…" At the mention of his sister Jonathan looked up in determination. _

"_Alright." He said. He looked to his little sister. She was no longer crying. Her eyes were wide as she listened to the boy's exchange. "Clare bear we're going to need some destruction runes."_

_Clary nodded and raced toward the work bench where Valentine left his stele. As she set to work on the ground beneath her, Jonathan ran over to untie Jace. _

"_Powerful ones sissy, we need to bring the whole building down." He continued. _

_Just then Valentine reappeared. He started toward Jace and Jonathan with fury etched on his face. Suddenly, he was thrown off-balance as the ground beneath him and walls began to tremble like an earthquake. Valentine looked around the room in shock before he laid his eyes on Clary, with a stele in her hand. Valentine began to curse and grabbed the nearest sword mounted on the wall. He stalked towards Clary but, Jonathan ran to intercede before he could strike. _

_As Jonathan fought Valentine for the sword he yelled to Jace. "Get her out of here! I'll hold him off!" _

_Jace grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her towards the cellar stairs. They raced to the top and out into the yard. _

"_Head for the road!" Jace yelled to her before turning back down the stairs to retrieve Jonathan. He caught himself on the bottom step. His eyes filled with tears as he stared into Jonathan's, just as Valentine plunged the blade into Jonathan's heart. Jace watch as the life slowly left his eyes. _

_Valentine had a crazed smile on his face and turned toward Jace. But, before he could even start toward him the ceiling caved in, burying him and Sebastian's body in rubble. Jace wasted no time as he raced back up the steps, the stairs behind him crumbling in his wake. He barely made it out in time and rolled off the hill towards the road. _

_After that Jace and Clary spent two days walking. Clary cried the whole way until, they were picked up by a couple of horseback riders. Jace had not seen Clary cry since. The riders took them to the Clave, in the city of Alicante, to decide their fate. It was this that brought them to the Institute._

Jace looked down at Clary, who was twiddling her fingers.

"Jace, I…" Clary began but, Jace cut her off.

"Hey, enough with the heavy." He said.

Jace stretched and got up. Clary let out a sigh and gave Jace a soft smile. She stretched her arms towards Jace and he grabbed her hands pulling her up off the bed.

"You know what? Since you obviously doubt my shadowhunting skills, how about we have a little competition?" Clary said smirking.

Jace crossed his arms and then stroked his chin in an exaggerated way. "What's this you say?" he pondered.

"Pandemonium. Tonight. First one to a kill a demon wins. Loser buys the other shots." Clary stated.

At this Jace grinned and chuckled. This would be easy. He inched slowly closer to Clary, in mock seduction, till they were centimeters apart. He breathed lightly down on her and twirled his finger in her red curls.

"Are you sure you want to challenge _me_?" He whispered smiling.

Clary was not phased by his antics. She closed the distance between them. Gracefully she walked her fingers up his chest. Jace's smirk began to falter.

She slid her pointer finger up his neck and under his chin while seductively whispering "My preferred liquor is patron." Then, she flicked her finger off his chin.

Jace narrowed his eyes and slowly walked backward to the door. His eyes never leaving hers, he opened it. He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "You are on." He said before departing and shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the positive feedback on my first chapter! I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. I have some good plans for future chapters that I think you guys are gonna like. Please review with comments or concerns:) I will try to update as quick as I can as long as the ideas keep flowing *thumbs up***

Jace shook out his shoulders as the burning from the freshly applied strength rune subsided. Alec stepped back to admire his work. The _parabatai _waited by the elevator for the others. Alec leaned casually against the wall and seemed focused on removing the dirt from his fingernails. Jace re-situated his gear and pulled two seraph blades from his weapons belt. He began to strategically swirl them and strike at the air in practice.

Sebastian approached them simultaneously securing a sword to his back. He smiled to the other boys in hello. Jace and Alec gave a head nod in response.

"Are those women ready, Verlac?" Jace asked exasperated.

Sebastian smirked and Jace rolled his eyes in annoyance. The smirk was his thing.

Sebastian and his cousin Aline had moved to the Institute several years ago, after the Lightwood's father, Robert, became Inquisitor. Robert and his wife Maryse, along with their youngest son Max, spent much more time in Idris now so the Institute needed more back up. Jace, however, had not easily welcomed the change. He didn't need help. He could take care of New York City by himself.

"They should be on their way down. Clary was throwing heels at Isabelle when I passed them in the hall." He laughed and continued. "I think she is playing bait tonight. She had on that sexy black dress." Sebastian bit his lip with a smile.

Jace remained impassive and looked the other way toward Alec. Alec looked up at him matching his impassive expression but, his eyes said that he knew more. Again Jace looked away but, toward the stairs where he heard footsteps.

"Iz, I may not be sex on legs like you but I got other things, like my awesome personality, going for me." Clary said smiling. "The _Eidolon demon_ will be plenty enticed by this." Clary made a gesture of running her hands all the way up her sides and then flipping her hair out.

Isabelle, Clary, and Aline were descending the stairs in a row. Isabelle and Aline matched in their black gear and seven-inch heel boots. Clary refused to wear such things. She stuck with her favorite pair of combat ones. Even though she wore a dress, that Jace noted hugged her in all the right places and barely covered her ass, she stilled paired it with her tight leather jacket and fingerless gloves. She looked like one bad ass chick and he knew all three of the girls would probably stop traffic if it weren't for their invisibility runes.

Isabelle pushed Clary's shoulder playfully but Clary leaped down the rest of the steps and raced to the elevator doors and slammed the call button. The doors slowly opened and Clary turned back toward the boys with a sultry smile as she placed a hand on each side of the door way, blocking their entrance. She gave each of the boys a once over.

"You guys look hot…" She purred acting surprised. She winked at Alec. "Especially, you."

Alec smiled and pushed her into the elevator, messing her hair as he did. Clary loved to tease them. Especially, Alec, knowing he was gay. The group all filed into the elevator and Jace couldn't help but stare at her and smile. Her smile and sense of humor was his light in this shadow world of darkness. As the doors re-opened Jace was about to throw his arm around her shoulders when Sebastian grabbed her hand. They all poured out of the elevator then out the Institute doors.

As they walked down the streets of New York City, Jace trailed closely behind. Even though they all had grown up together, Jace wasn't sure he liked how chummy Clary and Sebastian were becoming. Clary and Jace had always been the close ones. She probably still holds a grudge for him choosing Alec as a _parabatai_ instead of her. Jace had originally considered Clary but, there was always something there holding him back.

The Shadowhunters reached the club. The sign read _Pandemonium_. They stepped to the front of the line and were immediately let inside by the werewolf bouncer. The Downworlders knew to not mess with Shadowhunters on official business. As they stepped inside, the group then split in different directions. No plan needed spoken, they had done this before.

Clary headed to the dance floor, seductively grinding against others in the crowd as she gradually made her way to the center. Jace found a random faerie girl and began to dance with her, though it was all business and his eyes were scoping the room. He knew Clary was out there doing the same as they were competing tonight.

Jace's eyes scanned the club. He saw both Aline and Isabelle lurking in dark corners. He then looked up to see Sebastian and Alec at the balcony. Alec met Jace's eyes and gave a slight nod of the head to the right. Jace looked back down at the dance floor and that's when he saw it. The shape shifting demon was in the form of a teen boy with electric blue hair and unnatural lime green eyes. Jace grinned evilly. He loved the feeling that the kill of a demon brought him. He could almost taste it, the pure rush of adrenaline followed by relief that he had done his duty. That there was a little less evil in the world and everyone was a little safer.

Jace was making his way through the crowd, dancing along the way as disguise. He had the demon in his sights but then growled as he saw a flash of red to the left.

Clary flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder as she slid her hands up the demon's chest. Jace watched as she whispered sensually in the demon's ear. It smiled down at her and took her hand leading her to the back of the club, toward the equipment room. As she followed it away, Clary turned her head back to Jace and stuck her tongue out before disappearing in the crowd. Jace fought to hold back a smile. He would let her have this one but, would follow close behind, just in case.

As the demon and Clary entered the equipment room, Jace soundlessly snuck in behind them before the door closed. He hid behind a group of giant bass speakers. Now in the shadows, he stealthily peeked out from behind the speakers where he knew he could not be seen.

"So now that we're— " Clary began but was cut off as the demon grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the back wall, his body pressed against hers. Jace gripped the hilt of his seraph blade but, did not attack. The only thing keeping him in his place was the look in Clary's eyes. She was calm and collected like she knew she still had the upper hand.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" the demon snarled. "I know who you are, Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Wow, didn't know I was so popular." Clary stated bluntly, her face hard.

"Oh, yes, I would say quite popular in Edom." The demon replied leaning in to bury his face in her hair. Clary was secretly working to remove the dagger from her thigh sheaf.

"He said that you were to be unharmed but, your essence is just begging to be drained… I'll be fine as long as he doesn't know it was me, right?" The demon spoke in a whisper. It then stopped its musings to drag a forked tongue up her cheek. Clary grimaced and Jace had seen enough.

He leaped out from his shelter and stalked towards them. The demon was alerted of Jace's presence just in time for Jace to drive a seraph blade through the back of its chest, piercing the heart. Clary looked down in surprise as the demon folded in on itself and returned to its home dimension.

She then looked up in anger. "What the fuck, Jace?! That's cheating! He was mine. I was handling it myself!"

Jace couldn't help but smile, his inner worry dissipating. Clary looked so cute when she was angry.

She looked at him in bewilderment. "It's not funny, you asshole! You are buying me shots." She stomped past him to the door.

Jace laughed as he followed her. "Okay, maybe I did cheat but, come on you were taking too long. I got bored." Jace bumped into Clary's back as they exited the room. The music was once again blaring.

Jace almost didn't hear her when she said; "Maybe I wanted to hear what it had to say…"Clary looked up at Jace behind her with those big green eyes before quickly dropping them to the floor again.

Jace narrowed his brow. He too had been concerned by the demon's words but, was hoping she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Simon!" Clary suddenly yelled, waving to a gangly kid with shaggy brown hair. She hurried over to the bar where he was sitting along with the rest of the Shadowhunters, making conversation. Jace rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn't understand Clary's infatuation with this blood sucker.

Jace went to the bar and sat down by Clary and the others. She was talking animatedly with Simon so, Jace ordered himself a beer and three shots of patron for Clary. The bartender was a pretty blonde with bright blue eyeballs. The girl grinned at Jace as she passed him a Miller-light, exposing two rows of sharp teeth.

"Kaelie, you look lovely this evening. When did your fine ass start working here?" Jace smiled, flirting with the faerie bartender.

"I thought I would pick up a couple hours outside of Taki's and of course just more chances to see you." She replied teasingly. Kaelie leaned over the bar and ran her hand up Jace's forearm. "That being said, what are you doing later,besides me?" She winked suggestively. Jace sat forward a little farther.

"Well, I have no immediate plans…" He said, biting his lip.

Clary was fake laughing at the joke Simon just made. It was in reference to some video game and truth be told she had no idea what he was talking about. However, she found his geeky qualities oddly attractive. He was new to being a vampire and just something about him made her feel like he needed protecting. Though, Clary always found herself caring for the innocent type like him. Perhaps, it was to make up for something she lost.

Clary looked over her shoulder toward Jace and found him biting his lip and leaning into Kaelie, the slutty bartender. She narrowed her eyes then, noticed the shots of patron in front of Jace.

"Excuse me." Clary said dragging out her words. She reached her arms and her half her body in front of Jace to grab the shots, purposely forcing him backward. She quickly downed a shot while simultaneously passing one over Simon, without looking. She glared at Kaelie whose attitude was clear as she drummed her nails on the bar counter. Clary observed Kaelie's sparkly, white crop- top and black mini skirt.

"Kaelie. Still dressing like a whore I see." Clary said glaring.

"Clary. Still haven't hit puberty yet I see." Kaelie easily retorted.

Clary only gave a mocking smile in response before, knocking back her last shot and turning back to Simon.

Kaelie gave a satisfied chuckle and batted her eyelashes at Jace. He was still smirking at the little exchange the girls had. "Listen, I got to get back to work but, if you are still around after midnight, come find me." Kaelie said seductively. Jace simply winked in response as she waltz away to the other bar end. Jace took a swig of his beer.

"Don't listen to her Clary, you are beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. Actually, I think that…"He overheard Simon start to say but, the vampire trailed off as Clary turned on her stool to look at Jace expectantly.

"What?" Jace said raising his eyebrows and looking innocent.

"She's gross." Clary started to ramble. "In fact, as your best friend I forbid you to sleep with her."

"Oh, do you?" Jace tried to interject mockingly. He found her feistiness quite entertaining.

Clary continued as if she didn't hear him. "Trust me, it's a bad idea. I hear she fucks demons. The one you just killed was probably an ex of hers… I'm sorry Simon. What were you saying?" She turned back to Simon. With her elbows resting on the bar, she put her chin in her hands to show she was listening. Jace shook his head laughing.

"Oh, I was just saying how you know we've been good friends for a while now and you mean a lot to me. I was thinking that, maybe, if you wanted to, we should…" Simon began once again but Jace cut him off.

"You are so dramatic." He said directed to Clary.

Clary spun around suddenly. "Dramatic?!" She said infuriated.

Jace smirked and nodded as she had just proved his point. "You know I think you are just jealous that you aren't the only girl in my life." He said filled with humor.

Clary visibly relaxed and smiled as if she had only been teasing this whole time. She hopped up off the bar stool and stepped closer to him. "Okay, maybe I'm a little dramatic." She giggled. "But, Jace come on, jealous? You know I'm your number one girl." Clary smiled sweetly at him. She then snagged the beer out of his hands and walked away, past Simon, and down the bar to the other Shadowhunters.

Jace watched her go and though, he knew she was teasing, he couldn't help but think how right she was.

"Well that's great…" He heard someone say. He noticed Simon still sitting there looking rather disappointed. Jace now realized what the blood sucker had tried to say to Clary the whole time. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Simon looked up from the bar. "What are you laughing at, jerk?" He said angrily.

"Declarations of love amuse me, especially, when unrequited." Jace replied.

Simon huffed. "Well, what makes you so sure it is unrequited?" He demanded.

"I've known the girl my whole life? She simply pities you. Not only that, she could never actually be with a vampire." Jace stated venomously.

"Oh, yeah? Is that why we hooked-up last Thursday?" Simon retorted smiling like he had one-upped Jace.

Jace clenched his jaw. He didn't have it in him to ask what Simon considered "hooking-up." Jace kept his mask composed. "Last Thursday, huh? Did you write about it in your diary or something, dork? Listen, let me save you a little heart-break here. Do not delude yourself into thinking that it actually meant something."

Jace looked down the bar at his friends. Sebastian had his arm wrapped around Clary's waist. She was leaning back into him and softly laughing as he whispered in her ear. Jace quickly stood up and walked over to the gang, leaving Simon without another thought.

"Clary, dance with me." Jace exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arm and away from Sebastian. He dragged her to the dance floor without looking back. Though, he did note that Magnus had arrived and joined the group.

Once they were meshed in the center, hidden from their friends view, Jace spun her around and pulled her back flush against his chest. She fit much better here than against Sebastian.

"Someone seems anxious." Clary said a smile in her voice.

Jace buried his head in the crook of her neck as their hips moved in sync with the beat. "Couldn't help myself." He responded. Jace ran his hand down her hip to the bottom of her dress. His fingertips played with the hem. "I like your dress by the way." He breathed in her ear.

Clary's face was turned slightly towards him, her chin touching her shoulder. She peaked at him from underneath her eyelashes but did not reply. Yet, if he didn't know any better, he would swear he saw her blush. Jace smiled to himself and they continued to dance. Their hips moved perfectly together and Clary threw an arm back around his neck, effectively pulling him closer. Clary's wild red curls were everywhere but he didn't mind. She smelled like strawberries. A scent he was accustomed to. Moreover, a scent he wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.

He didn't know how long they had danced but, eventually, as a song died down, Clary took one of his hands from her hip and led them back to the bar. It appeared Sebastian and Aline had left already. Clary relaxed against the bar leaning back on her elbows. Jace stood next to her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hello there, biscuits. I was just starting to tell Alec and Isabelle about the death of the Iron Sister Magdalena." Magnus greeted them. He had his arm thrown over Alec's shoulders. Although, Alec had his arms crossed against his chest, he looked comfortable in Magnus's embrace. Jace was proud of him. He knew the past year hadn't been easy for Alec coming out to his family.

"Magdalena? Hasn't she been missing for almost ten years?" Isabelle questioned.

"How come we have not heard about this from the Clave?" Alec chimed in.

"Perhaps, it's not something they wanted everyone to know…" Magnus looked shrewdly over at Jace and Clary. "Not to make you two kitties uncomfortable but, rumor around Downworld is that she disappeared after helping your father."

Jace grimaced. He quickly looked down at Clary. She was staring at the ground in front of her, lost in thought. "Valentine wasn't my father." He stated.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Father figure than, pretty boy." He offered.

"How did they find her?" Isabelle urged.

"They found her weeks later, in a stuffy apartment, in France. A neighbor found her there after detecting the smell. Word spread to the Downworlders in the area and they reported it to the Clave. Apparently, it was murder." Magnus uttered.

The Shadowhunters looked at each other gravely. Jace looked down to Clary who had been silent the whole time. She had her brows furrowed and was looking into the crowd confused. She nudged Jace with her shoulder.

"Is that Maureen?" She shouted. Before Jace could reply, Clary marched over to a young girl of about fourteen with silky blonde hair.

"You!" Clary barked. Maureen looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

They had all first met Maureen not too long ago when she was being attack by demons. The young mundane girl was surrounded by three in a dark alley. Apparently, they had stalked her as she made her way home from a friend's house. The gang rescued her easily but, they were surprised to find that she had The Sight. Maureen revealed that her parents did not know and she had hid her knowledge of the Shadow World from everyone since she was a child. Of course, since then, Clary took it upon herself to take the girl under her wing and often check up on her.

Jace watched as the two girls argued before making his way over to them. Jace inspected the outfit Maureen wore. A pair of bedazzled high-waisted shorts and nothing but a bright pink bandeau top. He knew Clary would not approve.

"No! You are only fourteen. You have no business being here. I don't even want to know how you got in. The last thing you need is to be raped by some drunk idiot!" Jace heard Clary roar as he approached.

"Fine, I'm sorry! I just wanted to be somewhere I fit in." Maureen replied. She looked sad and defeated.

Clary softened. "Trust me, it's not here. Come on, I will take you home."

Jace put his hand on Maureen's shoulder to show that he was going to come with them. Clary looked up at him and gave a soft smile. Jace smiled in return, his heart warming.

Clary led Maureen to the door and Jace went to tell the others that they would meet them back at the Institute. He met both girls outside on the side-walk. Jace hailed a cab for all of them and let Maureen slide in first. He slid in after her but, Clary lingered at the cab door.

Clary gazed down each side of the street and then across as well. Ultimately, she took a breath and slid into the cab after Jace. She closed the door and brushed away the feeling that they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

From the street Clary waved goodbye to Maureen. The young girl quietly snuck back into the house hoping to not wake her parents.

Jace laughed quietly and Clary just smiled at him. He threw his arm around her neck and put her in a choke hold as they walked down the dark, empty streets of New York.

"Awe who knew you would be such a mama hen, angel girl?" Jace said as he playfully messed her hair.

Clary giggled and fought herself free. "What can I say? It's in the job description." She defended.

Jace made a funny puzzled face. "Can't see how 'slaughtering demons' has anything to do with enforcing a young girl's curfew." He prodded.

"Read between the lines, Jace. Our job is to protect the innocent. Demons obviously being the main threat but, everyday people are in danger of loneliness, insecurity, heartbreak… We have to protect them." She expressed.

Jace stared at her under the street lights. They casted shadows and created highlights all along her figure. He figured she was the closest he would ever see to an angel. Her words and beauty took his breath away.

"That was pretty insightful." He murmured still looking at her amazed.

Clary shook her head in embarrassment and watched her feet as they walked down the side-walk. "Don't make fun of me." She said blushing.

Jace grabbed her hand and stopped them under a lamp-post. He interlaced his fingers with hers and brought their hands to his chest. He looked down into her green eyes. Her eyes looked to be shining as they reflected the light above them.

"I mean it, Clary. You see the world better than I do. But, I don't think that it's so much our job as Shadowhunters as it as people and you see that better than anyone." He said serious. Jace took his other hand and slowly tucked her hair behind her ear. He was mesmerized by her. "Sometimes, I don't even feel worthy to know you."

"Only sometimes?" Clary smirked.

Jace let out a breathy laugh. "Way to ruin a beautiful moment." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Clary grinned wide and began to giggle. Jace, loving the sound, lowered their hands but kept them intertwined as they continued to walk.

"Jace, I don't know what I would do without you." Clary voiced, after she had composed herself.

They continued to walk in silence watching the street in front of them. Suddenly, Clary let go of Jace's hand but kept walking. Jace tried not to show his disappointment. He looked at her face and saw she was smiling to herself.

"Remember when we were kids…" Clary began.

"Yes?" Jace questioned, eyeing her curiously.

"And we use to play tag…" She continued.

Jace caught on right away. Before she could even bolt a few feet in front of him, he snagged her by the collar of her leather jacket. He wrapped his other arm around her waist so she could not escape.

"Yeah, I remember you _trying _to play tag, me easily catching you and then tickling you till you cried." He declared as he began to tickle her.

Clary laughed uncontrollably and writhed under his fingers. She finally maneuvered free trying to catch her breath. "Then, at least give me a chance. Catch me if you can!" She said as she turned and dashed ahead.

Jace laughed and let Clary turn the corner before jogging after her.

Clary giggled as she rounded the corner. She saw an alley just up ahead and sprinted forward. She would surprise Jace from there. She took a sharp turn into the alley and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a face she thought she would never see again.

"Jonathan?!" She gasped.

He stood only two feet in front of her but, before she could even register, he yanked her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. Clary tensed and stared up at him in pure shock.

"Hey sissy." He simply said before taking the dagger in his other hand and slicing her throat.

Clary did not scream. She didn't know if it was because of shock or the pain. She instinctually, reached out to the brick wall at her side. Jonathan, still gripping her other wrist, slowly bent her hand to her throat and pressed it there. His face was blank, void of any emotion. Clary stared terrified into his black fathomless eyes as she slid her back down the wall. He followed her down and crouched in front of her.

"It's shallow." He stated in a low, stern voice. He was creepily calm. "Apply pressure and you might live. This is just my hello." At that a slow smile began to spread along his face. Clary pressed tighter against her throat and wanted to scream in horror. And then, in almost a shimmer, he vanished.

Jace jogged around the corner but, was surprised to see Clary nowhere in sight. He slowed to a walk. The area felt eerily silent. He saw an alley coming up and just knew Clary would be hiding there. He began to creep up, planning to surprise her instead. Jace grinned as he quickly stepped around the corner. Then, it was like the earth fell away from beneath him.

Jace's grin quickly fell from his face as he saw Clary cowering against the wall, her hand clutched to her throat. He suddenly couldn't feel his limbs. It was as if all his weight was now in his chest and he was about to split open. Clary's hand was colored red. Blood ran between her fingers and down her chest, soaking her black dress. Her other hand gripped the wall, her fingernails digging into the brick.

All at once, Jace was brought to reality. Though his feet felt like lead, he ran and threw himself to Clary's side. He grabbed her face in both hands and spoke in a panic. "Clary! By the angel, what happened to you?!"

Jace was in anguish. Clary would not look at him. She stared past him trembling. Her eyes were bulging, filled with fear.

"Clary! Clary! It's going to be okay." He hushed her, still panicked, as he smoothed her hair. The ends turning a darker red as they mixed with her blood.

Jace quickly let go of her to retrieve his stele. Clary's eyes began to droop and slip closed. Her hand slid from her throat and she slowly fell to the pavement. Jace exclaimed and dropped his stele. It clattered to the pavement as he caught her in his lap. Jace was now able to see her wound. It did not look like a vital artery had been severed, almost as if it had been cut shallow on purpose.

Jace pushed that thought aside and slowly lowered her to the pavement to retrieve his stele. He was about to reach for it when he noticed his hands. He looked down at them covered in blood, as Clary's body lay before him. It was just like his dream…

Jace filled with anger. He grabbed his stele and began to furiously etch an iratze above her heart. How could he have been so stupid? He had sworn to protect her from this and he failed. He should have trust his instincts!

Jace watched as the iratze began to immediately take effect, knitting the long, narrow gash back together. Jace slowly let out the breath he had been holding. He pulled Clary up to his lap and cradled her in his arms. He breathed heavily and leaned his head back against the brick. He gently stroked her hair and leaned his hip up to remove the cell phone in his pocket. Jace quickly dialed a number and it picked up after several rings.

"I've just now settled in pretty boy. What do you want?" He heard Magnus demand, clearly annoyed.

"I need your help." Jace said gravely. "She's lost a lot of blood."

Magnus became serious. "Jace, What are you talking about? Where are you? Where is Clary?"

Jace relayed to Magnus their location and Clary's condition before hanging up. He agreed to wait there for Magnus to arrive with transportation to the Institute. Jace continued to cradle Clary and gently stroke her hair. He tucked his head so that his forehead was touching hers. Her breathing and pulse were faint. Jace squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his jaw in grief. He swallowed dryly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Jace whimpered. He knew he would die if anything happened to her.

That was how Magnus found him when he arrived not long after. Jace clutching to Clary, as if his own life depended on it.

What came next passed Jace in a blur. He went through the motions but, felt like he was watching everything play out from a far. As soon as they arrived at the Institute, the other Shadowhunters rushed upon them. Jace's face was a mask of stone. He did not acknowledge their alarm. He would only look ahead and then down every few moments to look at Clary who he held supported in his arms. She was deathly pale and her lips almost purple.

Jace quickened his pace to the Infirmary. As he approached, he noticed the door was closed. Without even stopping, Jace lifted a brawny leg and slammed his boot into the door. It surged open underneath the force and Jace continued inside. He laid Clary down gingerly on the closest cot. Jace noticed Magnus and the others filed in behind him.

Magnus went to Clary's side and bent his head in concentration. His fingers began to glow blue as he traced them strategically around her throat and chest. Across the bed-side, Jace took a couple of steps back, his arms tightly crossed over his chest. His shoulders were hunched and taught, his brow scrunched in a deep V.

"Here Magnus, sit." Aline spoke. She had grabbed a chair from the wall and pushed it over to Magnus. He did not respond to her words but, slowly sat once he felt the chair against the back of his legs.

The room was quiet for a beat. The only sound being the slight crackling of sparks as Magnus worked on Clary. Everyone else stared on in worry. After a few moments Alec spoke.

"I think we need to give Magnus some space. Let's step out for a bit and come check in on them later." He uttered in a hushed tone. With his arms he made a gesture of guiding everyone out of the room. When he realized Jace was not following the others, he called over to him.

"Jace." He voiced. For the first time since Jace had arrived he looked up to his friend. Alec saw how broken he was. His mask crumbled and impending dread was engraved along the lines of his face. Alec went over to his _parabatai _and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jace's shoulders visibly relaxed at the touch and he looked back down to Clary's weak form.

Slowly, he followed Alec out of the room, only removing his eyes from Magnus and Clary, as he turned to close the door behind him.

Jace felt exhausted. He assumed everyone else had retreated to the kitchen or library but, he did not care. He just wanted to lie down. Jace dragged himself into his room and threw himself face down into the bed. _Angel, What the fuck is wrong with me? _He wondered as he smothered his face into the mattress. Jace tossed himself over to his back and stared at the ceiling. What could have happened to her? It's not like Clary to not fight back. She is more than equipped at handling herself, especially, if it was just some punk mundane. It didn't make sense. Jace ran his hand roughly through his hair and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

**Woah! Emotional roller-coaster. I actually could feel my heart racing as I was writing this because I knew what danger was coming. LOL. I am such a dork but anyways I hope I was able to portray that same suspense to the reader? Shorter chapter but, maybe I can make a the next update a double? Let me know with Reviews! Thanks for the support my fellow TMI fans ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Jace heard the incessant noise from a distance. He rolled over still groggy with sleep. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ The earlier events of the night swiftly came crashing back to him. Jace's eyes flew open. He launched himself out of bed and threw the bedroom door open. As he darted out the door, a lean arm stretched out in front of him seizing him backward.

"Woah! Clary is fine." Jace heard. He looked over to meet eyes with Isabelle. She gave a small smile.

"How long was I asleep?" Jace asked her.

"It's seven in the morning, Jace." She replied.

He groaned and ran a hand through is hair in annoyance. He had not meant to sleep through the rest of the night.

Isabelle could sense his frustration. "Come on Jace. Shake it off. Clary is doing fine now. Magnus says all her vitals look normal." She assured.

Jace took a breath and nodded. He started forward once more but Isabelle pressed a manicured hand to his chest, once again stopping him. She looked at him skeptically. "You should probably do yourself a favor and go get cleaned up first."

Jace looked down at himself and saw that he still wore his gear and weapons belt from yesterday.

Isabelle had already set off down the hall. "Hurry up! I'm making breakfast." She shouted back to him.

Jace held back a gag as he headed back into his room for a shower.

Clary woke with a start. The image of two deep, black eyes burned in her mind.

"Hey! How are you doing, sleeping beauty?" Clary recognized Sebastian's voice.

Clary looked to the side of the bed she was in and saw him lazily reclined in a chair. He was smiling at her warmly and looked freshly clean in his jeans and white t-shirt. He sat forward and placed the book he was reading on to the bed-side table.

"Uh, Hi." Clary said weakly.

Sebastian took her hand in both of his and looked at her concerned. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked.

"Uh… Yeah… I do. I don't really want to talk about it now, though." Clary stammered out. "I actually have a headache." She said pulling her hand from Sebastian's to massage her forehead.

"Okay, here let me get you some water." He said kindly. Sebastian crossed the room to grab the pitcher and pour her a glass.

Clary didn't want to talk or even think about last night. What she saw… Or _thought _she saw, was not possible. She was pretty sure the whole thing had been a hallucination. She touched her hand to her throat. Well, maybe not everything had been a hallucination but, it could not have been Jonathan. That bitch Kaelie probably poisoned her shots with some faerie concoction.

Despite everything, she mainly felt embarrassed. It wasn't like her to wind up in the Infirmary. She couldn't give anyone a decent explanation without them thinking she was crazy. Jace is the only one that would understand but, for the sake of her own psyche she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Sebastian walked back to Clary and handed her the glass of water. Clary chugged it down thankfully. The cool ice water soothed her aching throat and eased her dehydration.

Sebastian sat down on the bed next to her leaning back on his hands for support. He watched as Clary gulped down her water. Once she was done, Clary handed the glass back to him and he set it on the bed-side table, beside his book. Clary rested back against her pillows and stared off into space.

"You had me scared there for a bit Clare-bear. I thought our future together was about to be cut short." Sebastian pronounced, breaking Clary from her trance.

Clary tried to hide her annoyance. She hated being called "Clare-bear." She looked up at him and saw the lazy smile on his face. It was meant to be comforting but, Clary felt shy at the weight of his words as she recalled an earlier conversation they once had.

"Seb, you do know that we aren't even actually together?" She spoke to him gently.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. He did not seem discouraged by her words. "I know. You're not in that place yet. But, that is okay. Like I said before, I will be here." He replied tenderly as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Jace was now showered and refreshed. He wore a simple pair of dark jeans and one of his many black t-shirts. He was hoping to find Clary awake as he approached the Infirmary. While he came up to the door he heard voices. The door was slightly ajar and Jace stepped up just in time to see Sebastian bend down and kiss Clary.

Jace saw red. He immediately walked past the room and continued on to the kitchen. His hands were fists at his sides. He did not even try to convince himself that it was not jealously. He knew very well that it was exactly jealously he was feeling. Why try to deny it at this point? That son of bitch Sebastian was really starting to piss him off.

Jace trudged into the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

"Good morning to you, sour puss. Who tied your knickers in a knot?" Magnus inquired humorously, obviously pleased with himself. He sat at the island-counter, Alec by his side. Alec shook his head in embarrassment of his boyfriend's flamboyancy.

"Didn't sleep well." Jace lied. He looked at Magnus and saw the dark circles under his eyes. The warlock's black hair, which was usually spiked in all directions, laid limp on his shoulders. Jace could tell how drained he was.

Isabelle was busy swatting smoke above the stove. She turned to Jace with a tense smile. "Almost ready!" She assured. Jace gave her a cynical expression and sat down at the opposite end of the island.

Aline got up from the dining table and pranced over to Jace. She quickly set her plate down in front of him. "Here you go. You can have mine." She said with a grim smile. She then gave him a friendly pet on the head before dashing out the door.

Jace looked at the plate disgusted. It looked to be some kind of gray eggs and black… toast?

"Not happening." Jace declared. "I choose to live a bit longer."

He made his way over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. Jace poured himself a bowl, as well as milk, and ignored Izzy's protests.

Just as he sat down to eat, Sebastian came strolling in through the door. Jace took one mouth full of his cereal and leaped up out of his chair. He quickly side-stepped Sebastian, without greeting him, and breezed down the hallway.

Jace slowed once he reached the door. He poked his head around the frame and saw Clary with a sketch book in her lap. She idly tapped her pencil on the drawing pad and stared blank off into space.

Jace knew she did not like to be babied. So, he took a breath and tried to bury all his worry and dread for her. He put a smirk on and sauntered into the room.

"Clary I think it is about time that you stopped milking this '_I almost died'_ thing and get your ass up." Jace made a gesture with his hands as he pretended to mock her.

At the sight of him Clary's face broke into a genuine grin. It was infectious. Jace had to drop his smirk and return the warm smile.

"I know you are so right. I have a tendency of being dramatic, remember?" She replied, matching his teasing tone. Jace recalled the conversation they had the previous night and laughed.

Still standing, he placed his hands on either side of her legs and hunched down to her so his face was in front of hers. "Angel girl, if you ever scare me like that again I am going to cut your throat." He stated.

Clary gave him a very un-amused look.

Jace barked out a laugh at his own joke. "Too soon?" he said snickering.

Clary was obviously trying to fight a smile and failing. She face-palmed his head and pushed him away. "Yes, very!" She yelled.

Jace fell away from her and slid gracefully into the seat at her bed side. Clary sat up and Jace could see her crisscross her legs under the blanket.

"Speaking of cutting throats, how does it look?" Clary said as she lifted her chin exposing her neck.

Jace swallowed hard remembering it covered red in blood. He leaned and inspected it closely. It not only looked like a harsh pink line.

"Not too bad, actually." He answered.

Clary lowered her chin. "Do you think it will scar?" She asked, seeming indifferent either way.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Jace nodded certain.

"Bad ass. Add it to my collection." Clary smiled and offered her hand in a low five.

Jace snorted but slapped her hand anyway. He subtly looked her over, and noticed that the shirt she wore was not hers. It was much too large for her small frame.

"What do you have on there?" Jace wondered out loud.

Clary looked down at herself surprised as if she hadn't taken any notice to what she was wearing.

"Oh, I think it's Sebastian's. He must have put me in it while I was sleeping or something." Clary said hesitantly.

"Well… that was nice of him." Jace tried to voice through his gritted teeth.

Clary looked down at the shirt unsure. She quickly looked back over her shoulder and seemed relieved when she saw a pair of her own clothes atop the bed next to her.

Clary easily swung her bare legs over the bedside. She wore Sebastian's shirt as a nightgown seeing how it almost reached her knees. Clary stood up and grabbed a pair of capri yoga pants off the other bed facing away from Jace. She swiftly slipped them on under the night-shirt. She then lifted the shirt over her head and threw it on the bed.

Jace shifted nervously. He noticed that she still wore the strapless bra she no doubt wore with her dress last night. Jace said a silent prayer that Sebastian hadn't taken it upon his self to remove that as well. He probably would have had to murder the poor boy. Clary now slipped on a tight blue camisole and circled the bed to sit in front of Jace. She propped herself up and began to swing her legs back and forth, repeatedly kicking him in the knee with her foot. Jace sat reclined in his chair watching her. They sat in tolerable silence for a few minutes.

Jace finally could not take it anymore. "Tell me what happened, Clary." He pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Clary groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You know that it not an acceptable answer for me." He retorted getting frustrated.

"It was just a rogue vampire, Jace. I was caught off guard." She spoke robotically.

"Rogue vampire? That doesn't make sense. Why would he use a knife instead of his teeth? And you are perfectly capable of handling a surprise attack from a measly vampire." Jace made his doubt obvious.

"I don't know! Your little faerie friend probably put some shit in my drink! What is with the third degree here?!" Clary shouted, releasing her frustration. She soon sighed looking tired. "Please, for me Jace, just drop it okay? The important thing is that I am fine now." She pleaded.

After a moment, Jace nodded. "I guess, if that is what you want." He said.

She smiled, clearly pleased. "Yes, I just want to pretend like it never happened. Let's just train the rest of the day and then order Taki's for dinner like we usually do."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Jace said as he pushed himself up from the chair and began to leave.

"Shit! I totally forgot all about Simon last night. I should give him a call." He heard Clary say to herself.

"Please, do us all a favor and don't bother." Jace muttered under his breath but, loud enough for Clary to hear.

"Jace!" She scolded but, he was already out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, the young Shadowhunters all sat around the table eating their take-out from Taki's and chatting.

"I'm telling you, Demon pox is real! William Herondale wrote about it all the time in his journals." Jace exclaimed.

Isabelle looked up from her nails and rolled her eyes at the conversation her brother Alec and Jace were having. "Is it possible that your ancestor was just as deranged as you are?" She said as she got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Clary said as Isabelle made for the door.

"I have a date with a certain faerie knight, Meliorn." Isabelle gave a sly smile and slipped out of the room.

Sebastian leaned over to Clary at the table, "Speaking of dates, we should catch a movie."

From across the table Jace tightened his fist but remained reclined in his chair. He watched Clary as she gave Sebastian a sideways glance like he had grown another head.

"That is probably the most mundane like thing we could ever do. Sit in a theater with a bunch of mundies as they gasp in horror at the sight of a monster on a screen? I don't think so." She answered.

Sebastian seemed slightly hurt by the rejection yet, not surprised by Clary's reaction. Jace smirked and sat forward to stuff his mouth with another bite of coconut pancakes.

Before Sebastian could make another suggestion Aline interjected "I'll go with you! I've always wondered what those things were like." Sebastian hesitated.

"Come on, it will be some good ole cousin bonding time." She smiled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but agreed. Aline and him grabbed their coats and made their way for the elevator leaving Alec with Jace and Clary. From the end of the table Alec looked up between Clary doodling in her sketchbook and Jace obnoxiously chewing his food while trying to lean across and get a peek of her sketch.

"Alright, I'm just going to go see Magnus." He declared.

Jace and Clary both looked up surprised like they had forgotten he was there. Jace was the first to reply with a smirk "What? Are we too dull for you?"

"No, I just know how you guys get when it is just you two." Alec replied.

Clary who had returned to her sketch didn't look up as she asked "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jace gave Alec a look as if to say 'Yeah, what she said.' But Alec just shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged before leaving.

Jace looked back at Clary and began drumming his fingers on the table as he watched her sketch. After a few minutes, Jace exasperated said, "Are you done yet?!"

Clary gave a little smile and without looking at him flipped her notebook over and slid it across the table in front of him. He looked down at the page slack-jawed at her amazing work. It looked exactly like him and he was standing on top of a building, looking over the city as if its protector. What surprised Jace most about the picture was the great white angel wings Clary drew protruding from his back. He looked back up to Clary with her chin in her hand and elbow rested on the table. She had a lazy smile on her face as she stared back at him.

"Damn I'm beautiful…" Jace said finally. Clary giggled which made Jace grin.

"I am just going to take that as a compliment you conceited asshat." She got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen island before jumping up so that she was sitting on the edge swinging her feet in contentment.

Jace moved quickly and before she knew it Jace was standing inches from her with his hands placed on the counter either side of her.

In a low voice he breathed "What should we do now?"

Clary could feel his sweet breath on her face and was surprised to feel her stomach flip. But she simply smirked at him. "I don't know Herondale, why don't you see what Maryse and Robert have in their wine cabinet?"

Jace gave a slow smile and stepped away before walking over to the wine cabinet. Clary continued to sit on the counter and watched as he pulled out a large bottle of red wine.

In a practically authentic French accent Jace exclaimed "Oui Oui, une excellente année!"

Clary laughed as Jace walked back over to her smiling. "Now, whatever shall we do with this?" he said.

Clary grabbed the bottle from his hand and jumped off the counter. Once in the doorway she turned around and leaned on the frame looking back at Jace still at the counter. He raked his eyes all the way up her body until he met hers. He still held his hand in the air where the bottle had once been, frozen, waiting to see what she was up to.

"What do you say we go see what the greenhouse is up to?" Clary smirked.

An hour later Jace sat on stone bench surrounded by shrubbery. Clary lay next to him with her head in his lap laughing her ass off at another one of his stupid jokes.

"Alright, I think you have had enough!" Jace said laughing. "We don't want a repeat of last New Year…" he continued as he put the wine bottle on the ground beside the bench. He was simply referring to the terrible hangover that she endured the next day, but with her eyes closed in drowsiness, Clary gave a small smile.

"As if you wouldn't love for that to happen again." She murmured.

Jace was confused for a second before he blushed and looked away, thankful that her eyes were still closed and she did not see. He looked back down at her. Her arm now hung off the bench and her head lolled to side. She was breathing evenly, on the verge of sleep. Jace had now remembered that last New Year was the first time, and last, they had kissed. In her drunken stupor, Clary had chosen Jace to plant one on at midnight. It may have been rough and sloppy but looking back now he was only too eager to return the kiss. They had never talked about it after, in fact, Jace was surprised she even remembered.

Jace leaned down to her ear and whispered slyly, "I don't know what you're talking about…" Then he tickled her cheek with the ends of his hair. Clary began to giggle and push his head away. It only threw her off-balance and she let out a small gasp as she rolled off the bench. Clary landed in a crouch and flipped her hair back to look up at Jace.

"See, even tipsy I can keep my shadow hunting reflexes!" She exclaimed before falling back on her butt. Jace just let out a breathy laugh still watching her. With her finger Clary began to trace runes on the bricks of the patio, lost in thought.

"Jace…" she started. "Do you think you will ever get married?"

Without missing a beat, Jace smiled cockily and said "Oh you know that my one true love remains myself." He stretched out on the bench with one leg straight and the other bent, his hands locked behind his head for support. Clary smiled knowingly at his answer, her eyes still on the ground.

"Sebastian thinks we will get married." She stated bluntly.

Jace had to control himself from not leaping up in shock. He kept his composure and in a voice of disinterest replied, "And why is that?"

Clary sighed, "He said that it just makes sense, you know? We've known each other for years, he obviously cares for me, and there is the large chance that we will die young so, why not? Right?"

"What a romantic proposal…" Jace replied dripping sarcasm. Clary did not give any response.

Jace didn't like the idea of Clary with Sebastian or anyone really. Sure, technically, he would consider them friends but, he was very defensive when it came to his Clary. After a pause, Jace continued.

"Don't marry someone just because Clary, especially a douche like Sebastian." He finally said.

Clary giggled and looked at him, "Oh? Because you're an expert on love now?"

Jace shook his head and turned his face toward her. "No, but I am an expert on you." He smiled.

Clary quickly got to her feet and walked over to him before abruptly straddling him on the bench and grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt. Jace tensed caught off guard by her sudden positioning. Clary leaned in closely to his face, "Remember Jace, to love is to destroy." She said seriously.

Valentine's words from his childhood rang in his head. Jace sat up, Clary still in his lap and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. Her face no longer looked serious but was stricken with age-old sadness.

"You know that you don't really believe that." Jace whispered.

Clary still stared back at Jace as if searching his eyes for something. Jace shifted his own eyes to her mouth. He ran his thumb over her soft bottom lip and found himself wanting to do the same with his tongue. They're faces were so close. All he had to do was lean in…

"Are you guys up here?!" They heard Isabelle shout from around the corner of plants.

Clary quickly stood up and pushed him away playfully before sitting down next to him instead. Jace, still surprised, just smiled awkwardly in return before Isabelle ventured around the corner to find them.

She sauntered over to the bench and scooped up the bottle of wine. It only contained about a small sip left. "Well, thanks for saving me some." She said displeased, putting her hand on her hip.

Clary stood up and smiled as she said, "You had a date, remember?" She began to leave and walk away. From around the corner they heard her shout, "Men or wine, Iz? Can't have both!"

Isabelle, still talking to Clary yet knowing she could no longer hear her, replied, "You sure? Looks like you did." Isabelle was alone with Jace and giving him a pointed look.

Jace, who had remained impassive during the exchange, gave Isabelle a glare. He stood to leave and bumped her with his shoulder as he passed. Jace mumbled angrily, "Yeah, right."

Isabelle turned to follow him and smiled knowingly, "Suuuuuure."

Jace descended the spiral staircase, Isabelle following close behind. As he leapt off the last couple steps he noticed Clary dashing from the weapons room. She loaded her weapons belt with two short blades before running around the corner hall. Jace could sense her urgency.

"There is something wrong." He said as Isabelle stepped off the stairs behind him. Without waiting for a response he darted after Clary. He rounded the corner to see her burst out of her bedroom. She had one arm through her leather jacket and held her stele. She hurriedly put her arm through the other sleeve and headed for the stairs. Jace sped up and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Clary! Is there a problem we need to know about?" Jace exclaimed with slight sarcasm.

Clary whirled around, her eyes filled with worry. "There is an emergency at Maureen's."

Isabelle ran up now pushing herself past Jace. "What! What happened?" She gasped.

Clary's lip began to quiver. She shifted her eyes back and forth between Isabelle and Jace before she finally spoke. "She's dead."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had just set as Clary, along with Jace and Isabelle, pulled up a block away from Maureen's house. Clary was the first to tear out of the cab. Jace and Isabelle followed close on her heels as she sprinted around the corner.

They all pulled up short as they saw the flashing police lights. Several officers were rolling out a fence of caution tape across the front yard. A few neighbors were watching from their driveways, astonishment written across their faces. Maureen's mother's cries of hysterics rang throughout the neighbor. The woman was kneeling on the front sidewalk, curled in on herself in agony. Her husband was holding on to her from behind trying to console his wife.

Clary quickly grabbed her stele and ducked behind the nearby bushes. She traced an invisibility rune, hiding her with glamour. Jace and Isabelle followed suit. Once Clary was finished, she raced toward the house and dove over the caution tape. She slipped in the front door past an exiting crime scene official.

Jace took off after her. He came through the doors and did a quick scope of the living room looking for Clary. Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream come from upstairs. Jace rushed toward the stairs. He grabbed the banister and hurdled himself over it as he continued to surge of the steps. He followed the commotion to the left bedroom and caught himself on the edge of the door as he stared at Maureen's dead body.

It was a gruesome sight. Her skin was a sickly gray. All her veins were visible as they stood out black against the rotting flesh. Despite all of it, the most disturbing part was the gaping ashen hole in her torso. Jace looked down to find Clary kneeling on the floor her hands covered her mouth in horror as she gazed at Maureen's body.

Isabelle finally arrived and with Alec in tow. She had called him on the cab ride over. They hurried in but were too stopped dead in their tracks.

Isabelle gasped. "Holy shit…." She spoke in a hushed voice.

After a few moments, Alec walked up to the bed where Maureen's body laid. He carefully stepped around the crime scene officials to inspect her closer. After what felt like forever, he returned to the other Shadowhunters.

"It's definitely a demon attack." He said sullenly.

Jace almost punched the kid. "No shit it's a demon attack!" He yelled. "What other toxic being could do this?"

"What the fuck else do you want me to say, Jace? Take a look for yourself and tell me what other conclusions you can draw. I've never seen demonic work like this, have you?" He retorted angrily.

Jace huffed through his flared nostrils but, looked down as Clary began to stand up. She looked as if she might throw up. Her hands trembled and her eyes frantically searched the open space in front of her for some kind of answer. It wasn't like Clary to show this weakness, to be so afraid.

Jace wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She welcomed the embrace and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm going to go hail a cab. Let's just get out of this place." Isabelle muttered quietly before heading briskly down the stairs.

The others followed slowly behind. Jace held Clary close to his side as they walked back down the block. Isabelle was the only one who bothered to remove her glamour. To the cab driver, she would be the only passenger tonight.

The group soon arrived back at the Institute. Jace and Clary were silent as they rode up the elevator. Isabelle and Alec chatted quietly in the corner. They stepped out on to the main floor and Jace finally released his grip on Clary. As they approached the kitchen Sebastian, having also recently arrived, stepped out of the door way to greet them.

"Clary!" Sebastian said happily as he reached out to her.

She quickly nudged past him and continued down the hall, headed for her room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He voiced, his offense clear.

Jace clasped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let her go." His voice was stern. He turned and strode into the kitchen with the others.

Sebastian reluctantly followed "Where were you guys?" He questioned.

Alec and Isabelle relayed the situation to Sebastian and told him what little explanation they had to offer.

"Poor girl, she didn't deserve this." Isabelle mumbled in pity.

"Could she have been purposely targeted?" Sebastian wondered.

"I don't see how. Besides her hidden Sight, she had few ties to the Shadow World." Alec stated.

"Besides us…" Jace who had been disconcertingly quiet finally chimed in. His brow was furrowed in deep thought.

Isabelle shook her head in defeat. "Listen, mom and dad will be back tomorrow." The boys gave her a questioning look. Maryse and Robert were not due back for another week.

"I sent them a fire message when Clary was injured. They were worried so they are coming home sooner." She explained.

"Alright, we can inform them of this attack when they arrive." Alec affirmed. "Let's just head to bed."

"Where is Aline?" Isabelle quickly asked Sebastian.

"The library, I believe." He replied.

"Okay, I'll go update her on what happened." She said before strutting out the room.

"I should probably go check on Clary." Sebastian began.

"I got it." Jace quickly piped in, standing up to leave.

"But…" Jace ignored Sebastian's interjection and gave him a slight shove as he left the kitchen. Jace smirked to himself. Perhaps, the boy would start to get the hint.

Clary was frantically sketching, though her mind kept wondering to the image of Maureen cold and lifeless. She squeezed her eyes tight, willing the thoughts to go away. She opened them and looked down at her drawing. The ebony pencil she was using slipped from her fingers and rolled on the desk. She slowly picked up her sketch pad and held it at eye level. Eyes black as coal stared back at her.

"Jonathan…" She breathed.

Clary suddenly jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She walked to the door and rested her forehead against it.

"Who is it?" She groaned.

"Your favorite person." She heard Jace reply, knowing it was him by the sound of his honey smooth voice. Clary sighed and did not hesitate to open the door for him.

"Ugh, I'm so glad it's you. I thought it might be Sebastian and I just can't deal with his puppy dog eyes right now." Clary said as she lounged against the door edge.

Jace smirked and walked past her into the room. "Don't worry I totally deflected him." He assured. He plopped down on the bed stretching out his long legs. He folded his arms behind his head and let it rest in his hands.

Clary gently closed the door and strolled over to him. She sat at the edge of bed by his feet and tried to give a weak smile.

"How are you holding up, Clary?" Jace asked, his voice tender.

Clary only shrugged and bit her lip. She seemed nervous as she played with her fingers and bounced her heel. Jace resolved to wait patiently until she was ready to talk.

After several quiet minutes Clary finally spoke, her voice almost a whisper. "Jace, you remember the night that everything changed. Tell me again what you saw?"

Jace sat forward, concerned by her tone. That night was a sensitive subject for them both. He paused to collect his thoughts before answering her. "I saw Valentine stab Jonathan with the sword. No doubt one that Sister Magdalena made. Then the manor collapsed on top of them, killing them both." He said firmly as if delivering facts.

"But their bodies were never found." Clary interjected.

Jace stared at her incredulously. "Yes, because the ground underneath the manor collapsed as well, dropping the whole structure another story into the earth? Digging for bodies would have been pointless." Jace tried to speak calmly but, Clary knew all of this already.

Clary swallowed. "What if when Valentine stabbed Jonathan, he was simply completing the ritual he intended?"

Jace hastily scooted off the bed. He kneeled in front of Clary and took her hands in his. "Clary, help me out here because you are not making any sense. Where is this all coming from? Valentine never completed the spell remember?" He broached.

"But he did do _some_ of the spell…" Clary articulated her eyes wide and innocent.

Jace became serious and stood up. He towered over her and folded his arms against his chest.

"Okay, Clary fine. _If_ that were true and Jonathan didn't die, then we would be fucked. He would be nothing but a ruthless demon." He spat, none too kindly. "But that is irrelevant to think about because it didn't happen." Jace finished and made his way to the door.

"But, Jace!" Clary voiced and quickly stood.

Jace spun around enraged. "No Clary! I watched my best friend, practically my brother, murdered in front of my eyes and the only father figure I ever knew be the one to do it. I know what I saw!" He shouted at her.

Clary was taken aback by his anger but, it only fueled her own. She stamped over to her desk and grabbed her sketchpad.

"And I know what I saw!" She cried holding the drawing of Jonathan's cold dark eyes up to him. He stared back at it confused. Although, Clary could see he recognized them.

"It wasn't a rogue vampire, Jace." She uttered on the verge of tears.

Jace felt his heart racing. He didn't want to hear this. It couldn't be true. Not after all this time. He defensively made his face a mask of stone. "Clary… go to bed." He said to her coldly before turning back to the door.

"Jace!" The desperation in Clary's voice made him slowly turn back to her. She had tears streaming down her face and her lip quivered. It was the first time he had seen her cry in the past ten years.

"Please… I know you don't really think I'm crazy." She pleaded.

And she was right. Jace knew she wasn't crazy. It was just never something he even wanted to consider but, Clary did. So, as much as he didn't want to believe it, he did.

"I'm scared Jace, I think he killed Maureen." Clary whimpered.

All of Jace's defenses came crashing down as he rushed to hold the fragile girl in front of him. She clung to him, gripping her fingers into his back. He stood there holding her until her shuttering breaths subsided.

Clary finally pulled her face away from his chest and met his eyes. He looked down at her sadly and gently wiped away her tears stains with his thumbs. He then smoothed her hair and playfully twisted the curls around his fingers.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered to her quietly.

"Don't leave." Clary begged as she gripped his shirt tighter.

Jace smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay right here." He lightly detached her arms from around him and bent over the bed to pull back her duvet and sheets.

He sat back on the bed and used his feet to kick off his shoes. He did not typically like sleeping in his jeans but it would have to do for the night. He watched how Clary, however, was rummaging through her dresser for pajamas. Once, she found what she was looking for she stepped into the bathroom to change.

Jace reached down and picked up the sketchbook Clary had dropped at some point. As he waited for her to finish up, he settled under the sheets and stared at the drawing. A minute later, Clary stepped out of the bathroom and Jace swiftly placed the sketchbook back on her desk.

He looked at her and frowned at what she was wearing. It was another oversized t-shirt.

"I thought you didn't like Sebastian's t-shirts?" He mumbled grumpily as Clary crawled up next to him in bed.

Clary grinned but tried to contain it by biting her lip. "No, this one is yours." She purred and tucked herself under the sheets cozying up to him.

Jace was surprised, and slightly aroused by the gesture. "I thought I was missing a few." He replied as he tucked her head under his chin and draped an arm around her.

"Yeah, I like your smell." She sighed. Her voice sounded dreary on the verge of sleep.

Jace snuggled her closer to him and stared into the darkness. He tried to push the looming danger of Jonathan's possible return out of his mind and focus on the beautiful red-head he held in his arms. She was the strongest yet most gentle girl he had ever known. He became more consumed every minute he spent with her. Jace realized that all other girls seemed dull in comparison. They always had. He needed her in his life, for the _rest_ of his life. He didn't think he would be able to take seeing her marry another man, having children, and growing away from him. He wanted to have her in every physical way possible.

"Clary?" Jace said abruptly. Clary hummed in reply.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered as soft as possible but, he didn't get a response as Clary had already fallen asleep.

Jace listened to her steady breathing and gradually let sleep overtake him.


End file.
